Crimson Raven Info
by ShugoJess0313
Summary: Information About Crimson Raven.
1. Crimson Raven Antagonists

**Crimson Raven Antagonists**

The main antagonists (meaning those who oppose the main characters at one point or another, regardless of whether they are "good" or "bad" individuals in a traditional sense) of the Crimson Raven universe are listed below.

**Intro Arc**

Ciel Phantomhive

Sebastian Michaelis

Monster Mamoru Enoki-purfied by Yukio Arakawa with Raven Gambit

Monster Rena Ryuuguu-purfied by Yukio Arakawa with Raven Gambit

Monster Mizuki Kobayashi-purfied by Yukio Arakawa with Raven Gambit

Monster Yzma-purified by Yukio Arakawa with Raven Gambit

Donny Turnburn-Defeated by Kevin Levin in a fight to get the Raven Pendant back

Monster Miharu Rokujo-purfied by Yukio Arakawa with Raven Gambit

Monster Kuniko Hojo-purfied by Yukio Arakawa with Raven Gambit

Monster Sari Sumdac-purfied by Yukio Arakawa with Raven Gambit

Monster Tsunayoshi Sawada- purfied by Yukio Arakawa with Raven Gambit

Monster Lenalee Lee-purfied by Yukio Arakawa with Raven Gambit

**Tiger Warrior Arc**

Ciel Phantomhive

Sebastian Michaelis

Monster Kazumi Kuroda-purfied by Mamoru Enoki with Tiger Gambit

Monster Takeo Fujimoto-purfied by Mamoru Enoki with Tiger Gambit

**Amu Hinamori Arc**

Ciel Phantomhive

Sebastian Michaelis

Monster Amu Hinamori-purfied by Yukio Arakawa and Mamoru Enoki with Fool's Mate

**Suzuki Twins Arc**

Ciel Phantomhive

Sebastian Michaelis

Monster Sakura Suzuki-purfied by Yukio Arakawa with Raven Gambit

Monster Satoshi Suzuki-purfied by Yukio Arakawa with Raven Gambit

**Mole Warrior and Chameleon Warrior Arc**

Ciel Phantomhive

Sebastian Michaelis

Monster Yuuka Ogata-

Monster Natsuki Enomoto-

**Shannon Arc**

Ciel Phantomhive

Sebastian Michaelis

Monster

**Battle of Phantomhive Arc**

Ciel Phantomhive-possibility defeated by Yukio Arakawa with Raven Gambit, later turned good and quits being with Beatrice

Sebastian Michaelis-defeated by Kanon, later turned good and quits being with Beatrice

Monster Yumiko Arai-purified by Yukio Arakawa Mamoru Enoki with Fool's Mate

Monster Yuriko Asai-purfied by Yukio Arakawa Mamoru Enoki with Fool's Mate

Mey-Rin-defeated by Shannon and Gwen Tennyson

Bardroy-defeated by Mamoru Enoki and Kevin Levin

Finnian-defeated by Makoto Arato and Kenji Ebisawa with Fool's Mate

Tanaka-defeated by Ben Tennyson and Thobari Durandal Kumohira

**Kevin Levin Arc**

Sloth

Belphegor

Monster Kevin Levin-purified by Yukio Arakawa and Mamoru Enoki with Fool's Mate

**Kevin Clones Arc**

Bling Bling Boy

Kevin 11,000-killed by Kowalski the Penguin with Super Killer Shooting Strike

Four Arms Kevin-all killed by Makoto Arato and Kenji Ebisawa

Fire Kevin-all killed by Mamoru Enoki and Thobari Durandal Kumohira


	2. Crimson Raven Character Profiles

Crimson Raven Characters

**Main Characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Yukio Arakawa <strong>(荒川 由紀夫 _Arakawa Yukio_)

Total Drama Series Counterpart:Noah

Gender:Male

Race:Human

Age:16-17

Hair:Dark Brown

Eyes:Dark Brown

School:Shinku Senior High School

Class:1-A

Personality:sarcastic,lazy,pessimist,cynical,extremely intelligent,clever.

Appearance:shoulder length thick dark brown hair,dark brown eyes,dark skin,Shinku Senior High School male uniform(with white long sleeved collared shirt(short sleeved in summer times),dark gray trousers,light brown blazer(dark blue sweater vest occasionally),blue tie,white socks,two toned(brown with orange stripes) sneakers(in All of his Outfits)),teal polo Shirt,red sweater vest,white long sleeved undershirt,brown three-quarter pants,same footwear as his school uniform(Normal Outfit),teal shirt,red tank top,brown shorts,brown sneakers(Summer Times),Shinku Senior High School Male P.E. uniform,Animal Warrior form:Black Humanoid Raven Body,Black Armor,Black Wings.

Animal Warrior Soul:Crimson Raven, The Raven Warrior

Abilities:Animal Warrior Magic (Raven)

Spells:Raven Gambit

Partner:Kanon

Status:Alive

Animal Pendant:Raven Pendant

English Dub Name:Noah

Current World:Human World

Homeworld:Human World

First Appearance:Episode 1:The New Beggining

* * *

><p><strong>Kanon<strong> (嘉音 _Kanon_)

Umineko no Naku Koro ni Counterpart:Kanon

Gender:Male

Race:Human

Age:16-17

Hair:Dark Gray

Eyes:Blue

School:Shinku Senior High School

Class:1-A

Personality:serious,cold,fervent,quiet,calm.

Appearance:neck length dark gray hair,blue eyes,pale skin,Shinku Senior High School male uniform(with white long sleeved collared shirt(short sleeved in Summer Times),dark gray trousers,light brown blazer(dark blue sweater vest occasionally),blue tie,white socks,brown penny loafers),white short sleeved shirt jacket,blue long sleeved undershirt,blue jeans,white socks,blue sneakers(Normal Outfit),blue shirt,white short sleeved jacket,blue shorts,white sock,blue sneakers(Summer Times),Shinku Senior High School Male P.E. uniform.

Abilities:Sword Magic(Laser Blade), Silent Attack

Partner:Arakawa Yukio

Status:Alive

English Dub Name:Kanon

Current World:Human World

Homeworld:Rokkenjima World

Alias:Kanon Shimomura(下村 嘉音 _Shimomura Kanon_)

First Appearance:Episode 1:The New Beggining

* * *

><p><strong>Supporting Characters<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ami Chiba<strong>(千葉 あみ _Chiba Ami_)

Total Drama Series Counterpart:Beth

Gender:Female

Race:Human

Age:16-17

Hair:Brown

Eyes:Black

School:Shinku Senior High School

Class:1-A

Personality:cheerful,happy,nerdy,clumsy.

Appearance:brown hair in a side ponytail, black eyes, wears glasses, pale skin,Shinku Senior High School female uniform(with white long sleeved collared shirt(short sleeved in summer times),dark gray skirt,light brown blazer(dark blue sweater vest occasionally),red bow tie,white tights(white socks in summer times),brown penny loafers),green short sleeved shirt,light green vest with badges,pink pants,white socks,yellow sneakers(Normal Outfit in Even in Summer Times),Shinku Senior High School Female P.E. uniform.

Animal Warrior Soul:none

Abilities:none

Partner:none

English Dub Name:Beth

Current World:Human World

Homeworld:Human World

First Appearance:Episode 1:The New Beggining

* * *

><p><strong>Katashi Akechi<strong>(明智 堅 _Akechi Katashi_)

Total Drama Series Counterpart:DJ

Gender:Male

Race:Human

Age:17-18

Hair:Brown

Eyes:Black

Animal Warrior Soul:unknow yet

Abilities:none

Partner:none

Status:Alive

English Dub Name:DJ

Current World:Human World

Homeworld:Human World

First Appearance:Episode 1:The New Beggining

**Kasumi Kuroda**(黒田 霞 _Kuroda Kasumi_)

Total Drama Series Counterpart:Gwen

Gender:Female

Race:Human

Age:16-17

Hair:Black with Teal Highlights

Eyes:Black

Animal Warrior Soul:unknow yet

Abilities:none

Partner:none

Status:Alive

English Dub Name:Gwen

Current World:Human World

Homeworld:Human World

First Appearance:Episode 1:The New Beggining

**Kiyoshi Chishu**(笠智 清 _Chishu Kiyoshi_)

Total Drama Series Counterpart:Geoff

Gender:Male

Race:Human

Age:17-18

Hair Blonde

Eyes:Blue

Animal Warrior Soul:unknow yet

Abilities:none yet

Mentor/Partner:unknow yet

Keys:unknow yet

English Dub Name:Geoff

Current World:Human World

Homeworld:Human World

First Appearance:Episode 1:The New Beggining

**Miyoko Arita**(有田 みよこ _Arita Miyoko_)

Total Drama Series Counterpart:Lindsay

Gender:Female

Race:Human

Age:16-17

Hair:Blonde

Eyes:Light Blue

Animal Warrior Soul:unknow yet

Abilities:none yet

Mentor/Partner:unknow yet

Keys:unknow yet

English Dub Name:Lindsay

Current World:Human World

Homeworld:Human World

First Appearance:Episode 1:The New Beggining

**Azumi Asano**(浅野 あずみ _Asano Azumi_)

Total Drama Series Counterpart:Heather

Gender Female

Race:Human

Age:16-17

Hair Color:Black

Eye Color:Gray

Animal Warrior Soul:unknow yet

Abilities:none yet

Mentor/Partner:unknow yet

Keys:unknow yet

English Dub Name:Heather

Current World:Human World

Homeworld:Human World

First Appearance:Episode 1:The New Beggining

**Takeo Fujimoto**(藤本 武雄 _Fujimoto Takeo_)

Total Drama Series Counterpart:Duncan

Gender:Male

Race:Human

Age:17-18

Hair Color:Black with Green Mohawk

Eye Color:Teal

Animal Warrior Soul:unknow yet

Abilities:none yet

Mentor/Partner:unknow yet

Keys:unknow yet

English Dub Name:Duncan

Current World:Human World

Homeworld:Human World

First Appearance:Episode 1:The New Beggining

**Masaru Asanuma**(浅沼 勝 _Asanuma Masaru_)

Total Drama Series Counterpart:Tyler

Gender:Male

Race:Human

Age:17-18

Hair Color:Brown

Eye Color:Brown

Animal Warrior Soul:unknow yet

Abilities:none yet

Mentor/Partner:unknow yet

Keys:unknow yet

English Dub Name:Tyler

Current World:Human World

Homeworld:Human World

First Appearance:Episode 1:The New Beggining

**Kenji Ebisawa**(海老沢 健二 _Ebisawa Kenji_)

Total Drama Series Counterpart:Harold

Gender:Male

Race:Human

Age:16-17

Hair Color:Auburn

Eye Color:Green(when wearing his green glasses),Black(Real Eye Color)

Animal Warrior Soul:unknow yet

Abilities:none yet

Mentor/Partner:unknow yet

Keys:unknow yet

English Dub Name:Harold McGrady V

Current World:Human World

Homeworld:Human World

First Appearance:Episode 1:The New Beggining

**Mamoru Enoki**(榎木 守 _Enoki Mamoru_)

Total Drama Series Counterpart:Trent

Gender:Male

Race:Human

Age:17-18

Hair Color:Black

Eye Color:Emerald Green

Animal Warrior Soul:unknow yet

Abilities:none yet

Mentor/Partner:unknow yet

Keys:unknow yet

English Dub Name:Trent

Current World:Human World

Homeworld:Human World

First Appearance:Episode 1:The New Beggining

**Shizuka Mizuno**(水野 静香 _Mizuno Shizuka_)

Total Drama Series Counterpart:Bridgette

Gender:Female

Race:Human

Age:16-17

Hair Color:Blonde

Eye Color:Olive

Animal Warrior Soul:unknow yet

Abilities:none yet

Mentor/Partner:unknow yet

Keys:unknow yet

English Dub Name:Bridgette

Current World:Human World

Homeworld:Human World

First Appearance:Episode 1:The New Beggining

**Natsuki Enomoto**(榎本 夏生 _Enomoto Natsuki_)

Total Drama Series Counterpart:LeShawna

Gender:Female

Race:Human

Age:16-17

Hair Color:Black

Eye Color:Black/Brown

Animal Warrior Soul:unknow yet

Abilities:none yet

Mentor/Partner:unknow yet

Keys:unknow yet

English Dub Name:LeShawna

Current World:Human World

Homeworld:Human World

First Appearance:Episode 1:The New Beggining

**Yumiko Arai**(新井 ゆみこ _Arai Yumiko_)

Total Drama Series Counterpart:Katie

Gender:Female

Race:Human

Age:16-17

Hair Color:Black

Eye Color:Black

Animal Warrior Soul:unknow yet

Abilities:none yet

Mentor/Partner:unknow yet

Keys:unknow yet

English Dub Name:Katie

Current World:Human World

Homeworld:Human World

First Appearance:Episode 1:The New Beggining

**Yuriko Asai** (浅井 ゆりこ _Asai Yuriko_)

Total Drama Series Counterpart:Sadie

Gender:Female

Race:Human

Age:16-17

Hair Color:Black

Eye Color:Black

Animal Warrior Soul:unknow yet

Abilities:none yet

Mentor/Partner:unknow yet

Keys:unknow yet

English Dub Name:Sadie

Current World:Human World

Homeworld:Human World

First Appearance:Episode 1:The New Beggining

**Masato Tamura**(田村 正人 _Tamura Masato_)

Total Drama Series Counterpart:Ezekiel

Gender:Male

Race:Human

Age:16-17

Hair Color:Brown

Eye Color:Dark Gray

Animal Warrior Soul:unknow yet

Abilities:none yet

Mentor/Partner:unknow yet

Keys:unknow yet

English Dub Name:Ezekiel

Current World:Human World

Homeworld:Human World

First Appearance:Episode 1:The New Beggining

**Makoto Arato**(荒戸 まこと _Arato Makoto_)

Total Drama Series Counterpart:Cody

Gender:Male

Race:Human

Age:16-17

Hair Color:Brown

Eye Color:Teal

Animal Warrior Soul:unknow yet

Abilities:none yet

Mentor/Partner:unknow yet

Keys:unknow yet

English Dub Name:Cody

Current World:Human World

Homeworld:Human World

First Appearance:Episode 1:The New Beggining

**Sora Kawamura**(川村 そら _Kawamura Sora_)

Total Drama Series Counterpart:Eva

Gender:Female

Race:Human

Age:16-17

Hair Color:Black

Eye Color:Hazel

Animal Warrior Soul:unknow yet

Abilities:none yet

Mentor/Partner:unknow yet

Keys:unknow yet

English Dub Name:Eva

Current World:Human World

Homeworld:Human World

First Appearance:Episode 1:The New Beggining

**Yoshiro Endo**(遠藤 芳郎 _Endō Yoshiro_)

Total Drama Series Counterpart:Owen

Gender:Male

Race:Human

Age:16-17

Hair Color:Blonde

Eye Color:Black

Animal Warrior Soul:unknow yet

Abilities:none yet

Mentor/Partner:unknow yet

Keys:unknow yet

English Dub Name:Owen

Current World:Human World

Homeworld:Human World

First Appearance:Episode 1:The New Beggining

**Mizuki Kobayashi**(小林 美月 _Kobayashi Mizuki_)

Total Drama Series Counterpart:Courtney

Gender:Female

Race:Human

Age:16-17

Hair Color:Light Brown

Eye Color:Black

Animal Warrior Soul:unknow yet

Abilities:none yet

Mentor/Partner:unknow yet

Keys:unknow yet

English Dub Name:Courtney

Current World:Human World

Homeworld:Human World

First Appearance:Episode 1:The New Beggining

**Teruo Watanabe**(渡辺 照夫 _Watanabe Teruo_)

Total Drama Series Counterpart:Justin

Gender:Male

Race:Human

Age:17-18

Hair Color:Dark Brown

Eye Color:Sky Blue

Animal Warrior Soul:unknow yet

Abilities:none yet

Mentor/Partner:unknow yet

Keys:unknow yet

English Dub Name:Justin

Current World:Human World

Homeworld:Human World

First Appearance:Episode 1:The New Beggining

**Midori Harada**(原田 みどり _Harada Midori_)

Total Drama Series Counterpart:Izzy

Gender:Female

Race:Human

Age:16-17

Hair Color:Orange

Eye Color:Green

Animal Warrior Soul:unknow yet

Abilities:None yet

Mentor/Partner:unknow yet

Keys:unknow yet

English Dub Name:Izzy

Current World:Human World

Homeworld:Human World

First Appearance:Episode 1:The New Beggining

**Tatsuya Yamada** (山田 竜也 _Yamada Tatsuya_)

Total Drama Series Counterpart:Alejandro

Gender:Male

Race:Human

Age:17-18

Hair Color:Dark Brown

Eye Color:Lime Green

Animal Warrior Soul:unknow yet

Abilities:none yet

Mentor/Partner:unknow yet

Keys:unknow yet

English Dub Name:Alejandro

Current World:Human World

Homeworld:Human World

First Appearance:Episode 1:The New Beggining

**Yuuka Obata** (小畑 ゆうか _Obata Yūka_)

Total Drama Series Counterpart:Sierra

Gender:Female

Race:Human

Age:16-17

Hair Color:Violet

Eye Color:Black

Animal Warrior Soul:none

Abilities:none

Partner:none

English Dub Name:Sierra

Current World:Human World

Homeworld:Human World

First Appearance:Episode 1:The New Beggining

**Benjamin 'Ben' Tennyson**(ベン（ベンジャミン）・テニスン _Ben(Benjamin) Tenisun_)

Ben 10 Series Counterpart:Benjamin 'Ben' Tennyson

Gender:Male

Race:Human

Age:15-16

Hair Color:Brown

Eye Color:Green

School:Shinku Senior High School

Class:1-A

Personality:cocky,naive,goofy,energetic,carefree.

Appearance:short brown hair,green eyes,pale skin,Shinku Senior High School male uniform(with white long sleeved collared shirt(short sleeved in summer times),dark gray trousers,light brown blazer,blue tie,white socks,black sneakers),black T-shirt, blue skinny jeans, black sneakers and a white-stripped green jacket with the number 10 on it.(Normal Outfit),black t-shirt, blue skinny jeans, and black sneakers(Summer Times),Shinku Senior High School Male P.E. Uniform.

Abilities:  
>Transformation Magic (Omnitrix(Crimson Raven counterpart))<br>Advanced Intuition  
>Photographic Memory<br>Exceptional Leadership Skills  
>Exceptional Weapon Skills<br>Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant  
>Master in Armed and Unarmed Combat<br>Enhanced Combat Skills

Partner:Gwen Tennyson

Status:Alive

English Dub Name:Benjamin 'Ben' Tennyson

Current World:Human World

Homeworld:Human World

First Appearance:Episode 1:The New Beggining

**Gwendolyn 'Gwen' Tennyson**(グウェン（グウェンドリン）・テニスン _Guuen(Guuendorin) Tenisun_)

Ben 10 Series Counterpart:Gwendolyn 'Gwen' Tennyson

Gender:Female

Race:Human

Age:15-16

Hair Color:Red/Orange

Eye Color:Green

School:Shinku Senior High School

Class:1-A

Personality:calm, intelligent, naive(sometimes), mature, caring, strong, carefree.

Appearance:long red/orange hair (in ponytail sometimes),green eyes,pale skin,Shinku Senior High School female uniform(with white long sleeved collared shirt(short sleeved in summer times),dark gray skirt,light brown blazer(dark blue sweater vest occasionally),red bow tie,black socks over knees,brown penny loafers),white shirt under a dark blue sweater(she wears short sleeves and a sweater vest in summer times), black stockings(black socks over knees in summer times) under a black mini skirt, and black high heels(Normal Outfit in Even in Summer Times),Shinku Senior High School Female P.E. uniform.

Abilities:  
>Energy Magic<br>Mana Manipulation  
>Energy Blasts<br>Force Field Generation  
>Memory Manipulation<br>Energy Constructs  
>Teleportation<br>Anodite Transformation  
>Telekinesis<br>Dowsing  
>Energy Sensing<br>***Expert Martial Artist  
>***Above average intelligence<p>

Status:Alive

Partner:Ben Tennyson

English Dub Name:Gwendolyn 'Gwen' Tennyson

Current World:Human World

Homeworld:Human World

First Appearance:Episode 1:The New Beggining

**Kevin Ethan Levin**(ケビン・イーサン・レビン_ Kebin Īsan Rebin_)

Ben 10 Series Counterpart:Kevin Ethan Levin

Gender:Male

Race:Human

Age:16-17

Hair Color:Black

Eye Color:Black/Brown

School:Shinku Senior High School

Class:1-A

Personality:arrogant,troublemaker,delinquent,cynical,insensible,rude,violent,quick-tempered,greedy.

Appearance:shoulder length black hair styled into a choppy mullet(later short black hair and no longer styled into a choppy mullet),Dark Eyes,Pale Skin,Shinku Senior High School male uniform(with white long sleeved collared shirt(short sleeved in summer times),dark gray trousers,light brown blazer,blue tie,white socks,navy blue sneakers),tight black t-shirt over a gray long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and black combat boots.(Normal Outfit),tight black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black combat boots(Summer Times),Shinku Senior High School Male P.E. Uniform.

Abilities:

Absorption Magic  
>Matter Absorption<br>Energy Absorption  
>Matter Manipulation<br>Alien Tech Experience  
>Substance Melting<br>Hand-to-Weapon

Partner:none

Status:Alive

English Dub Name:Kevin Ethan Levin

Current World:Human World

Homeworld:Human World

First Appearance:Episode 1:The New Beggining

**Other Characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Antagonists<strong>


	3. Crimson Raven Episodes

Crimson Raven Episodes/Chapters

Intro Arc

1: A New Beginning.

2: The Raven Warrior is Born!.

3: How Troublesome!The Transfer Student Kevin Levin Appears!(めんどくさい!転校生ケビン・レビン登場! Mendokusai!Tenkousei Kebin Rebin T_ōjō!)_.

4: This is a Pinch!Yukio And Co. needs to go to the Cosplay Party.

5: The Cute Girl Rena Appears.

6: the Cool and Spicy Girl Amu Appears!

7: an Apathetic Boy Miharu Appears!

8: Yukio is in a Pinch!The Raven Pendant is Stolen.

9: Who Did This To Asano!The Disease Collector Boy Aki Appears.

10: Unlucky Boy Tsuna Appears.

11: Miharu's Chilhood Friend Appears!The Name is Kuniko.

12: Mamoru's Confussion!a Preppy Girl Megumi Appears

New Two Enemies arc

13: two New Enemies Appears.

14: oh no!A Blackout Caused By a Electric Monster

15: a Man From Another World Appears!The Tiger Warrior is Born.

16: a Melody of Friendship!Mamoru's Feelings

17: Makoto's Love!The Beautiful Chinese New Student Lenalee Appears

18: Masato's Hatred!A Bug Monster Attacks Tokyo!

19: True Confessions!a Girl's Hair is Her Life!

20: Love Comes From Moonlight!Mamoru meets a Serious Girl.

Suzuki Twins Arc

21: a Big Confussion!Two Twins Appears!

22: Her Sorrowful Memories!Sakura Becomes a Monster!

23: the Bull Warrior is Born!

Shannon Arc

24: Kanon's Shock!Shannon Arrives to The Human World.

25: Animal Warriors,Kanon and Shannon vs The Monster!

First Love Arc

26: Infiltrate the Drakken Mansion!

27: Miyoko vs Drakken!a Battle for the Book

Holidays Crisis Arc

28: School Festival in Crisis!Animal Warriors Needs to Protect it!

29: Scary Things Will Happen!Halloween Crisis!

30: Christmas Crisis!Animal Warriors needs to Proctect it!

31: New Year!Animal Warriors Warrior vs the New Year Monster!

32: Valentine Crisis!Ciel and Sebastian Steals a Girl's Heart and Soul!

Phantomhive Mansion Battle Arc

33: Battle of Phantomhive!

34: Battle of Maids!Shannon's Last Stand

35: Kanon's Sorrow!a Previous Raven's Warrior Death

36:Yukio vs Ciel!Who Will Win and Who Will Lose!

37: The Raven Warrior's New Lastest Form!

38: Ciel Phantomhive's Past Life Revealed!

Seven Stakes of Purgatory and Homunculus Arc

39: Enter Alzack!The Foreign Student From Rokkenjima World

40: Who is the Mysterious Girl?She Will Be a Human or Something?

41: !

42:


	4. Crimson Raven Locations

**Crimson Raven Locations**

**Arakawa Residence**

**Shinku Senior High School **(真紅高等学校 _Shinku _kōtōgakkō__)


	5. Crimson Raven Monsters

**Crimson Raven Monsters**

* * *

><p><strong>Monsters Summoned by Ciel Phantomhive andor Sebastian Michaelis**

**Tiger Monster**

**Kanji**:虎怪物

**Romaji**:_Tora Kaibutsu_

**Faustian Mark Location**:Right Eye

**Summoned by**:Ciel Phantomhive


	6. Crimson Raven Story Arcs

**Crimson Raven Story Arc**

**Info**:Yukio Arakawa enters high school as a first year student and meets Kanon, who comes from another world named Rokkenjima. after two persons from Rokkenjima named Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis comes to The Human World to turn people into Monsters to destroy humanity, Yukio becomes an Animal Warrior to defeat Monsters.

**Intro Arc**:Chapter 1-present


	7. Crimson Raven Terminology

**Crimson Raven Terminology**

**Animal Warrior **(アニマルウォーリアー _Animaru Wōriā_)

**Animal Pendant **(アニマルペンダント _Animaru Pendanto_)

**Monster **(怪物 _Kaibutsu_)

**Magic **(魔法 _Mahō_)

**Meta World** (メタ世界 _Meta Sekai_)

**Familiar** (使い魔 _Tsukaima_)

**Furniture **(家具 _Kagu)_


	8. Crimson Raven Timeline

Crimson Raven Timeline

Previous Day(Human World)

January 5:Kanon Falls from the Sky in the Human World and loses consciousness

January 6:Kanon awakens in a hospital and meets the Tsukiyomi learns about the Human World and it's culture.

January 11:Kanon is released from the hospital and Takes the Human Alias of Kanon Shimomura.

January 20:Kanon transfers into Shiratori Middle School a all-boys middle school and befriends Allen Walker

February 1:Kanon goes to Ueno Park with Allen Walker

February 15:

February 22:

February 30:

March 4:Kanon graduates from Shiratori Middle School with Allen Walker.

Current Day(Human World)

Intro Arc

April 1:Yukio Arakawa enters high school as a first year student and meets Kanon

April 2:


End file.
